Dolls
by Cyanse
Summary: Kyle is a life less Doll only made for entertaiment to the rich. But what will happen when Kyle becomes the key to winning a 100 year old war?


**Secret Of The Castle**

Cartmania was in every aspect a rich country. The scenery was beautiful with in the west a clear sea connecting to other countries. In the east you could find the high mountains surrounded by the green forest. The ground was productive, and in the mine in the south you could find all kind of raw material like gold and coal. The economy of this country was also great, if you had work nothing was wrong. You would have enough money for a home and food.

But if you weren't fortunate enough and couldn't work for some reason, you were doomed. In the outskirts of every big city, you could find them the poor people. Living in small houses with sometimes 15 people living in it. Diseases were easly spread in this area and many died at a young age.

It was still better than being a slave. Only the poorest of them all turned in slaves, sold from master to master. They didn't have any rights and were often abused. Living as a slave wasn't easy.

And then you had the Dolls. Dolls were below slaves but still higher than normal people. It was kind of difficult to explain to people from outside. Dolls were mostly the second children of rich families, from an early age they were trained to serve their masters. They learned how to talk respectful, how to walk graceful. They learned to play the violin and the piano. They learned how to read and sing. But most of all they learned how to be dressed and sit still on a chair for hours and hours straight.

They were trained to be slaves to their master. Being it for playing dress up or being a sex partner. Only Masters words were law. No one would like to be a Doll because unlike slaves they didn't have a mind of their own.

They were just lifeless Dolls…

…

Kyle was reading a book like he always did. Sitting on the same chair day in day out, not moving from his spot unless it was free time. Once a week for half an hour he could be free to get his books for that week and soon return to his room.

Kyle had been in this room for six years now, ever since he was ten and had come of 'Doll age'. Kyle Broflovski had been the first child of Gerald and Sheila Broflovski. Heir to the head family of the Broflovski's. But at the age of four his parents took in Ike, who was a far away relative. He was supposed to be raised up as a Doll.

But soon it became clear that Ike was more smart and healthier than Kyle. Kyle had been very ill since he was a baby. That's why his parents decided that Ike would become the heir to the head family instead of Kyle.

So since age four Kyle started his training to become a Doll. He learned everything needed for a Doll, manners, creative things, and about sex. Just the theory because Dolls should stay pure until their master used them.

At the age of ten was Kyle fully trained and had become to be of 'Doll age'. Which just meant that he was ready to be sold to his master.

At that time was Eric Cartman, the current leader, crowned to king of Carmania. The king had been also ten at that time. He was also fat, spoiled and a real sadist. He would rule his land with iron fist, his word became law, even if it was against the law.

So as a present to the crowning of the new king, Kyle and many other Dolls were given to the new ruler of their country.

And that's how Kyle ended at the royal palace of Cartmania as one of the ten King Dolls. But apparently was the King not interested in Kyle.

Dolls have also a status system, you could see their popularity by the color of clothes they are wearing. Purple and red being the highest followed by pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, grey, black and white. White also meant that you were never 'requested'.

That's why Kyle who never had seen the king face to face wore a pure white kimono. And it wasn't because Kyle was ugly or something. The boy was slender and pale, the white of his clothe made his hair even more red than usual and his green eyes more radiant. And besides Kyle didn't mind.

In their first days at the royal palace had Kyle been the one who loved to stay in the shadows. He didn't have the personality to just follow some assholes word. Kyle really hated being a Doll and that's maybe why he did as if he was a real Doll. Quit, so that nobody would notice him.

And soon the order of popularity became known. Wendy a girl with a very dominant personality became soon their 'leader', which she had decided by herself. And with her long black hair and almost purple eyes she had soon become the favorite of the King. Her best friend Bebe who was naturally blond and big breasted had become to wear the red dress, making her second.

Since then both the girls ruled, more like bullied, the other Dolls. They told Kyle that he wasn't needed and told him to stay in his room. Kyle didn't mind, if loved to be in his room away from his so called 'master'.

So in the six years that Wendy and Bebe were showered with presents from the King and were almost requested everyday by the lord himself, sat Kyle in his room reading book after book. He almost never talked to any other of the Dolls. Sometimes when he went for his book he would say hello to Butters the Doll with black clothes. But that was all the contact Kyle ever got in the six years he was there.

The only place he knew was his own room, save from all the danger outside. And because the King never came to the Dolls wing he assumed that the king didn't know about his tenth Dolls existence. Kyle was the secret of the castle.

…

Kyle walked to breakfast, he saw the other Dolls only when they were eating. And even then no one seemed to notice him, expect Butters.

"The king has requested me again today!" said Wendy as she flipped her hair to her back. Her short purple dress was decorated with small purple diamonds. Some of the other Dolls clapped their hands. Kyle just rolled his eyes as he took a seat. And ignored the rest of Wendy's talk about how pretty and awesome she was.

"H-hello White…" The redhead looked to his left where Butters took the seat beside him. 'White' the name given to him by the other Dolls. Kyle smiled to the Doll in black, he was sweat but also very shy and timed.

"Good morning." Replied the redhead and he went back to eating his meal. "Um..White? Did..did y-you hear the rumors?'' It surprised Kyle that the blonde said more to him than only his hello's. Kyle turned his head to the left.

"What kind of rumors?" asked Kyle in a whispering tone, not wanting the others to hear them. "A-about that Cartmania will be soon in war with the Parkia lands." Kyle raised an eyebrow at those words. Yes, he had heard the rumors but he didn't know that it had come this far. So he just nodded and stood up going back to his room.

He didn't look back knowing that Butters looked at him walking away. It was really the best to stay unnoticed.

But still Kyle knew that before the Cartman family ruled Cartmania it had been part of the Parkia lands. It was said that the Parkia lands consisting of North Parkia, East Parkia, West Parkia and Middel Parkia were ruled by the devil's son. It actually didn't surprise that Cartmania would start a war with the Parkia lands after all Cartmania was the fifth land, South Parkia.

Of course there would be a moment that the Parkia lands would take their land back. Even if it meant that it would be 100 years after the Great War. In all the history books he had read it was described as the moment that the Cartman family took what right fully was theirs and chased away the Parkianas.

But Kyle liked to believe that the Cartman family had taken the land by force and especially not 'in the name of the people' as they like to say. But who was he to say that, he was after all just an ordinary Doll. Nothing but a soul less shell, purely only made for the entertainment of the rich.

So that's why Kyle returned to his room, sat on his chair and opened his book. And like the past six years he waited for the day that he would be free from all this. Even if that day would maybe never come he would wait. It was his only hope, the hope that kept his will to live.


End file.
